One shot
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Would you trade something so valuable just to set everyone else free? Tohru has a choise....


One Shot

__________

Bare with me please I use to write lemon and Limes, ITS BEEN over two years since I have tried. I Usually write Inuyasha or a Harry Potter story, but i like fruit basket. Oh one mor thing, look for my up coming Fruit Basket story "Behind the Past"

Here a little taste on the first page if you wish to read some of it, if not then its ok...............................

You are sure?" He spoke coldly. She knew he hated her, everyone told her about it more then once. She didn't care, she would come anyways to make the trade.

"Yes," she calmly said.

"Tell me first how you came up on this information then Tohru Honda." he said laying there.

"Well it started........"

_________________________________

Laying in her bed she waited for the exchange she had promised to the god of the family. She promised herself and that only to him and nothing more. She thought she felt hot prickly tears fall down her cheek. She wasn't ready for this, but she wanted freedom. Freedom for over two years. She heard it open and closed. "Woman take off your clothes." she got out of bed and hurried to undress herself, leaving her bra and panties on. '

He walked up to her, and smiled. "You obey so nicely." and without a second though he moved her underwear to the side and stuck two of his fingers in her. "Spread your legs women." he order and she did. He dug two of his fingers in deeper. She was hot, her walls claimed herself a virgin. She was perfect. She was hot and wet, he could feel her juice on his fingers. "Undo my robe." he order and she did, her fingers shaking. "push it off me." she did that to, he wore nothing underneath. "Look at me women." and she did, his dick was hard and ready. "Don't exspect me to be gental." he said roughly. He removed his fingers and turn her around to shove her on the bed, "get on all fours." she did.

Nervous she was, next she felt a smack on her butt, making her jump but something made her go excited over it. She felt him taking her panites off. He took his dick and slowly slid it around her front to tease her, making her moan. He slapped her butt again. "You will enjoy the night with me." he said. He slammed his hard cock into her pussy, causing the pain to hurt. She try to get away from it but he grabbed her hair. "You will stay where you are Torhu." he smiled. pulling her hair more her head angled up. He slammed into her again, this time a moan exscaped. Letting go of her hair and undid her bra and held on to them and started to thrust hard.

Their breaths couldn't keep up, he kept going faster, going harder. Her screams kept coming in moans and gasps, she felt herself coming and he felt himself keep thrusting telling her he wasn't done yet. When he pulled out he flipped her around. "Please me." he said.

He lay down streched and waiting. It didn't take her long to relized what he wanted and her mouth was around him. Sucking hard, moving her mouth up and down. "Suck harder" he said and so she did, soon the door slid open "keep going!" he told her, she wasn't to move. Next thing she knew she thought she heard clothes being removed, and something slid into her pussy once again.

He was hard and rough just as the other guy was, she looked up to see Kyo. Kyo kept fucking at her harder, making it hard to suck on the man she was to please tonight. "Oh Tohru," Kyo moaned, he kept going she couldn't take it no more.

"Kyo fuck her hard!" it was the man. "She likes it pull that hair!" And Kyo did, he pulled her hair hard and kept slamming into her like there no tomorow.

"Akito, please make this stop," she cried out. Her body couldn't take it no more. She watched as he started to jerk off infront of her.

She was flipped onto her back. She thought it was finally over, her body ached from so much already. But Akito slid his hard dick up her pussy and started, he order Kyo put his dick in her mouth, she looked at him and begged no. Kyo couldn't do it, not to her. "Leave then Kyo, I will finish her myself." and he kept going. Tohru moaned when Akito started going faster, soon he was jerking her hips up, causing pain. Her legs scream a break, but it wouldn't happen. She started to reach her orgasm and finally Akito did to, he didn't bother to tell Tohru he just cum straight into her.

"They are free..." he said and turn around and fell asleep.

She lay there, could she leave now? She try sitting up, but her legs scream pain, her hips hurt. But she try to walk, she found what she could and left the room alone.


End file.
